Pretty Cure: Goddess Dial
Pretty Cure: Goddess Dial (プリキュア：ゴディスダイヤル Purikyua: Godisu Daiyaru) is a Japanese magical girl anime stated to air February 1, 2015. Its themes revolve around mythology, mirrors, and the elements. Plot Mayhem is occurring in the Heavens: Distant Present, an evil organization, is attacking the gods, angels, and goddesses! Suddenly, a Pretty Cure enters the scene, introducing herself as Cure Hera Mirage, the Queen of the Heavens. She tries to attack, but she becomes scared and quickly leaves battle, causing dismay. Agreeing to have someone help her, she descends to Earth as a girl named Himeno Sora. Sometime during the scene, Megami Ai is preparing for her first day of her second year of junior high school as a transfer student when she finds out there is another transfer student joining her class. Rushing to the scene, Ai meets the other student, which happens to be Sora. Knowing nothing about her, the two become quick friends. After their first day, Sora asks Ai to become a Pretty Cure with her, much to Ai's shock. Sora explains she is the Queen of the Heavens, but cannot fight alone. With the quick attack of Distant Present and their monsters, the Akumaru, Sora transforms in front of Ai! But with a tough battle where the villains are winning, how could Ai possibly help if she's not a Pretty Cure...? Sora tosses a Heaven's Wheel at Ai while telling her what to do. With all she's got, Ai transforms into a new Pretty Cure warrior: Cure Aphrodite Mirage! But when two Pretty Cure aren't powerful enough, they meet new friends that become Pretty Cure, enemies that focus on fighting the Cures directly, and learn the power of their friendship, all while fighting to save the Heavens! Characters Cures Megami Ai (女神あい Megami Ai)/'Cure Aphrodite Mirage' (キュアアフロディーテミラージュ Kyua Afurodīte Mirāju) With the love in her heart and the feeling of other people, Ai is always there to make people feel better. At times, and most of the time, her help might go a bit out of hand, but she doesn't stop. She is also her school's tutor, helping people with school to the best of her ability. Her theme color is pink and has the power of love and fire. Himeno Sora (姫野そら Himeno Sora)/'Cure Hera Mirage' (キュアヘラミラージュ Kyua Hera Mirāju) Sora is actually the Queen of the Heavens, even though she is only fourteen years old. When in battle, she will either get scared and leave or lose focus and end up getting attacked instead. She is very social and will try to sneak into conversations however she can, even if the first plan doesn't work. Her theme color is blue and has the power of royalty and water. Haruki Matsuko (春木まつこ Haruki Matsuko)/'Cure Demeter Mirage' (キュアデメテルミラージュ Kyua Demeteru Mirāju) Tsukino Yoru (月野よる Tsukino Yoru)/'Cure Artemis Mirage' (キュアアルテミスミラージュ Kyua Arutemisu Mirāju) Allies Rakuen (楽園 Rakuen) Considered the "mascot" of the Pretty Cures and the ruler of the Heavens, he is the holder of their powers. During the attack, he gave Cure Hera Mirage the powers of the other Pretty Cure so she could give it to them. He is stern when trouble awakens, but sweet when it comes to the Heavens. Distant Present Items Trivia *'NOTE!:' This came from the idea of four girls reflecting four goddesses of mythology. This is the reason why they have similar name patterns to the Mirage Pretty Cures, but not for similar reasons. *''Pretty Cure: Goddess Dial'' is similar to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure: Goddess Dial Category:Pretty Cure fanime